One Night
by Shepard of the Lost
Summary: Kanen'tó:kon and Connor have been best friends since they were young. But Kanen'tó:kon is looking for a bit more than just friends. This can only end one of two ways. RATED "M" FOR A REASON! Kanen/Connor


**AN: I am not a happy camper. Why is this not a popular couple?! They are just sooooo adorable! I can't even! OMG I couldn't find anything on these two. I just…I have a lot of feels, ok? So that's it. I'm writing what may very well be the first Kanen'tó:kon/Connor fan fiction (Kanen is short for Kanen'tó:kon for future reference). I just don't know what to do with myself. I don't think I've ever had a rare ship before and for the longest time AltMal was my favorite OTP so I'm just…sigh. Just read. v.v**

Kanen'tó:kon was incredibly nervous. Why, he wasn't sure. He and Ratonhnhaké:ton, or Connor as he had been going by recently, were friends. Best friends. There was no need for these ridiculous emotions. Connor would understand. Hopefully.

And it was that small inkling of doubt that set a rock in his belly. It had been a few years since Connor left the village to train with a man by the name of Achilles at a homestead to the east. He was eighteen now. Connor would be seventeen.

His friend had sent word that he would be visiting the village soon. Today, actually. Kanen hadn't been able to sit still since. He had promised himself that he would tell Connor the next time they saw each other. He didn't realize until now that he wished that time had come later rather than sooner. But Kanen was a man of his word. He always had been. He was no coward either. He was going through with this. That was that.

Kanen actually jumped when he heard a familiar voice call his name with enthusiasm, "Kanen'tó:kon!"

"R-Ratonhnhaké:ton…! You are here!"

Connor initiated an embrace as greeting and almost seemed to linger, but Kanen was sure it was only his wishful thinking. "I am sorry it took me so long." Connor apologized.

Only then did Kanen realize that the sun had begun to set, the valley bathed in a golden light. When he looked back at Connor, he noticed how beautiful the younger man looked in this light. He caught himself staring and cleared his throat, "So, how long are you staying?"

Connor's face fell only slightly, "Not long. I will have to return to the homestead in a matter of three days. It is way I am sorry for not arriving until now. We will only have one full day to spend together."

Kanen could barely hide the blush that crept up his face at that comment, "Ratonhnhaké:ton, there is something I must speak with you about. In private."

"Of course, my friend." Connor said as he subtly rubbed his lower back. It had been a long journey for the younger man and Kanen thought about putting off his little confession until tomorrow. But he knew he would not have the nerve to speak if he waited any longer.

So, the two walked out along a deer trail off in the forest that surrounded the village. Connor seemed slightly distracted and walked rather closely to Kanen but the older man had his own distractions on mind and did not notice much, "I…have something to tell you. I am worried about how you will react, though." Kanen admitted, trying not to look directly at Connor for fear of revealing his thoughts in expression alone.

Connor nudged his friend with his arm, playfully, "Kanen'tó:kon, we are friends, are we not? I will not judge you for whatever it is you wish to tell me."

The statement offered little comfort, if Kanen was being honest with himself. He began to rub his hands together, out of nervous habit. A habit not even his but one he had picked up from spending so much time with Connor. A habit he thought long since broken.

Connor caught this movement and stopped in front of his friend to place his hands over Kanen's, "Kanen'tó:kon," Connor said, looking the other man in the eyes, "What is it?"

Kanen had to force his gaze away from their touching hands. He slowly began to back away a few inches before saying, "I…" he sighed, "I…have feelings for you." He surprised himself by how confident and resound he sounded despite how he actually felt.

He surprised Connor too.

The younger man stood apart from his friend, staring at him with mouth slightly agape. Connor looked away and stumbled over his words. He couldn't seem to say what he wanted so Kanen did it for him, "You do not feel the same." He said turning on his heel and stalking back towards the village. This whole thing had been pointless and quite possibly ruined their entire friendship. He had been selfish in his desire to share his feelings with Connor and—

"Wait." The younger said as he grabbed hold of Kanen's arm, preventing him from leaving but not preventing him from avoiding any and all eye contact. Connor tried to rectify that himself by moving around his friend. "Kanen'tó:kon, you do not understand. I was only surprised. That is all."

"But you still do not feel the same." The older man spoke, fighting his hardest to keep the shake out of his voice and the tears behind his eyes. He would not look at Connor. He would not look up to see the rejection in his friend's eyes.

"As a matter of fact," Connor began, "I am…unsure of how I feel about you."

Kanen looked up then, surprised, "What do you mean?" he said in a low voice.

"I…" It was Connor's turn to toy with his hands out of nervousness, "I cannot say that I haven't…thought about it."

Kanen wouldn't allow his hopes to be raised so easily, "You are only saying that. You are only trying to make me feel better." he accused.

"I'm not." Connor argued, looking away from his hands long enough to meet Kanen's gaze and show him the truth in his eyes, "I only…" he looked away and back at his hands, "Only lack the experience of testing how I feel…?" he sounded very unsure of himself. Connor. The very embodiment of self-confidence.

It threw Kanen off, "Then…what do you propose?"

Connor looked up at Kanen, first at his eyes, then a brief glance at his lips. He would say it out loud. Neither of them would. The very idea of kissing one's best friend was awkward and embarrassing. But they could start slow.

Kanen made the first move, moving his hand along Connor's arm and blushing fiercely. Thankfully, the dim twilight hid the reaction well. Connor responded by moving closer, slightly at first, as if asking permission. When Kanen did the same, the two brushed lips. Not quite a kiss. Just testing the waters. When they pressed their lips together firmly, there was a soft sigh from one of them. Or both. It was hard to tell.

Kanen licked at Connor's mouth and when the younger man allowed for entrance, that was it. They clashed in a heated tangle of lips and limbs, no longer shy or awkward with each other. The only thing that mattered was exploring this new found territory. Hands roamed over clothed skin, groping and pulling and fabric.

They should stop. They really should stop. But they were young. Barely men, really, and still held on to some of the impulsive tendencies of adolescents. So they fell. Kanen managed to lean against a tree while Connor worked on his trousers then his own. He took back his position, straddling Kanen and grinding his member up against his friend's. Kanen took both of them in hand and began to work at the shafts, driving them closer to climax. Connor leaned close to the older man, breathing lustfully in his ear and nipping at the tender flesh. Kanen could only lean into the extra attention, showing just how much he appreciated it with a light, long moan.

The older man ran his free hand up and around to Connor's still clothed back, gripping at the fabric tightly. He felt Connor's mouth leave its station to claim a spot against his own once again. The kiss was shot but deep and only ended when Connor pulled back to stop Kanen's hand from working them so that he could adjust his position to something the older man had not expected.

"R-Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Kanen gasped as Connor sank onto him. His hips bucked upwards, instinctively.

Connor let out a hiss, "Slowly, Kanen'tó:kon. I'm not quite ready for that pace."

Kanen uttered a strangled apology and waited for his friend to adjust. Connor moved his hips slowly, trying to get use to the feel of Kanen inside of him. It seemed a lifetime before the younger began to move at a fast, steady pace without pinching up his face, which Kanen found oddly adorable. However, how cute Connor's face could get was quickly set to the back of his mind as the younger man began to ride him harder. Kanen felt more comfortable in thrust his hips and they soon found a rhythm with each other.

When Kanen thrust his hips in just the right way, Connor let out a cry of ecstasy and the older man was sure to repeat the movement. Connor didn't seem to know what to do with himself and began to pump his own erection with enthusiasm. It seemed the time for patient exploration was over and replaced with a race towards climax.

Connor came first, spilling his seed over Kanen's stomach and his own hand. The younger fell back as his friend pushed so that he could rut with a faster pace and soon achieved his own orgasm with a satisfied grunt. Connor groaned with satisfaction as he felt Kanen fill him from within.

That night they would sleep in each other's arms. In the morning they would laugh and share stories as well as secret kisses. They would embrace once more when Connor left to return to homestead, this time both lingering as long as they could and stealing one last kiss when they were sure no one was watching. They would not think of a future. They would only dwell in the present with the two of them together or reminisce of their first night spent in the woods.

**AN: Now, take this, and click it together with game cannon where Connor is forced to kill Kanen'tó:kon. I'll just leave you with that. P.S. I kind of took the little sexy scene from this picture I saw of the two of them on tumblr. I don't know who the artist is but if by some beautiful miracle they read this, I love you. O_O Eh-hem…I'll just…leave now.**


End file.
